Imagine, Me and You
by ArtsyDayDreamer
Summary: Bella's not interested in any of the boys in Forks,and her cousin keeps them off her back. What happens when the Cullen twins move back to Forks,will Bella find somebody that she actually wants to be with?*I'm horrible with summaries,It's better,I swear!


"Bells, are you up yet?"

"Yeah, dad, I just got up, I'll be down in a minute" Hmm. I guess I overslept, thank goodness Charlie had today off or I would've been late for school. That would not have been good, considering how important today was. Today was the day that the new students would be coming to school; twins, a boy and a girl. Apparently they used to live in Forks before I moved back. They were both juniors, like me; I had been a student at good ole' Forks high since I was in the seventh grade. I moved back here more than willing once my mom remarried; stepparents were evil. Although, I missed my dear mother and city of Phoenix, I would much rather live up here with Charlie than have to fake a smile every time I saw my mother with her new husband.

I grabbed my towel and other bathroom necessities as I headed to the shower. I turned the shower up to hot to ease my aching neck muscles; I slept the wrong way last night. Once I was out of the shower I blow-dried my hair and then decided to let my wavy, brunette hair stay natural down to the middle of my back today. I headed back to my room to get dressed and decided to wear my black leggings with a navy tunic and black ballet flats. For breakfast I had half a bagel with a banana, and then headed out to my red Chevy truck.

I got to the school in about 5 minutes-I didn't live far from it at all- and then pulled into a parking space towards the front of the school. I parked where I normally parked but then realized I had a different neighbor than usual; a nice, shiny Volvo. I had never seen that car before and decided that it must have belonged to a substitute teacher who didn't know where the teacher's parking lot was. I went to my locker and grabbed my books; right next to my locker was my favorite, teddy-bear of a cousin; Emmett Swan. He was only a year older than I was and he was a senior, he kept me sane while I had to deal with most of the boys in Forks. I didn't really understand what attracted them to me in the first place, but Emmett would always make them leave me alone; for that I was eternally grateful.

"Hey Bells, what's up?!" Emmett half-said, half-yelled.

"Oh nothing, Emmett just another boring Monday, how are you this morning?"

"I could be better, but of course my mom had to wake me up right when I was having this amazing dream about Rose" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"Em, I do love you and Rose, I really do, but there are just some things I don't need to know about how you feel about her"

"Haha okay, Bells, I understand. But are you excited about today?"

"Excited, for what?" I asked him.

"Well, you get to meet the Cullens today, you're probably the only person in the school who doesn't know them from our childhood." He reminded me.

"Oh yes, well, I guess it will be nice to meet some new people; if they aren't like most of the other kids here"

"No, the Cullens are cool; you'll find out, we used to have fun times together: The Cullens, the Hales and I. It'll be like a reunion for us, with you as a very nice addition, of course." He smiled, and then he walked behind me and ran to Rose to give her a crushing hug.

I turned around "Hey Jazz, hey Rose."

"Hey Bells", they both said in unison. They did that a lot actually; they were so much alike it was crazy, which is to be expected since they are siblings. They weren't twins though, Rose was a senior like Emmett and Jazz was a junior like me.

Just then, the warning bell rang and we all had to rush off to our classes so that we weren't late. As I was jogging to class I-of course-fell. It wasn't just a slight trip either, it was a full on fall flat on my butt kind of fall, that made my books fly in all sorts of directions. Great, I though, what an absolutely perfect start to my week. I looked around and was thankful that most of the students were already in class, so not many people saw me fall. When I turned back around to pick my books back up I froze in my place; way up there in what must have been heaven was a God holding my books in one arm and holding his other arm out to help me up. He had beautiful green eyes, was at least 6 feet tall, had pale skin, and the most gorgeous bronze hair that went out in all sorts of directions. Did I fall that hard? Could you die from falling on your butt? No, I thought that was impossible. But, then that meant that this godly man standing in front of me was helping me up, and I was just sitting here ogling him like some king of perverted, love-struck idiot.

"That was one fall you had there, are you okay?" The god with the green eyes asked me in a voice so smooth it must have been made of silk.

"Um, ye-yeah, I'm fine" I stuttered, as I still sat permanently on the floor as if my life depended on it.

"Well we better get you up, or else we would both be late for class" he smiled as he said this.

"Oh yeah, we don't want to be late for class" he helped me up and I thanked him.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way, today is my first day here"

Hmm, that must have been why I had no idea who he was. Edward Cullen was beautiful and he hung out with my cousin and Jazz and Rosalie? That meant that we would be spending a lot of time together, and I couldn't wait.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm Emmett's cousin. What class do you have next?"

"I have Honors English with Moreau" he answered with a crooked smile that almost made my heart stop.

"Oh sweet, me too, follow me" I led the way to the class and thankfully we made it there just before the final bell rang. Edward went up to the teacher's desk as I went to my normal desk in the front corner of the room. The teacher pointed Edward to the empty desk right next to me, and he walked over and sat down. Oh boy, Edward Cullen sitting right next to me in class? I was going to fail this class horribly; I would never be able to concentrate with this God sitting next to me.

The God turned to me and spoke, "So Bella, it looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together, huh?"

Wow, he actually sounded as excited as I was about this.

"Yeah it does, I hope that doesn't sound like some form of torture to you?" I asked him with a small laugh.

"Oh Bella, I don't think that being with you in any sort of way would be any kind of torture for me" He smiled as he said this; where as I nearly fainted. Edward Cullen-the boy I am pretty sure I'm in love with- might be minutely interested in me.

Oh-My-God.


End file.
